Torn
by LondonEnglandLove
Summary: This story is about Folive and Auslly. {Don't read if you don't like Folive or Auslly}. Follow Romans 8:28 (iPlayPiano4God) on Twitter.
1. Chyna's Audition

**This is a crossover story** **between** **the two TV shows, "A.N.T. Farm" and "Austin & Ally". Hope you enjoy! {I** **don't own** **"A.N.T. Farm"** **and/or "Austin Ally", as far as characters, all I own is Sienna Ellie Ellis (Kaity) and Emma Grace Aills (Kaelan/Kaelyn), which will NOT be in this chapter.} Chyna's POV, by the way...**

* * *

"Hi! Here are 5 reasons why "Ultra Soft Mega IMP" is the be- Sorry, wrong introduction. My brother must have gave me the incorrect introduction to introduce myself to you guys, being the people I'm auditioning to. Sorry! Let me start over. My name is Chyna Parks! I go to Z-Tech. And, I'm auditioning for the role, 'Ann Waltz'," I say to Larry Catererer (By the way, Larry, weird last name -Chyna P.), Chelsea Champion (I just put my last name. -Authour/Author), and James Thompson. I hope I get the part. "Okay, Miss Parks, begin at Scene 3, where Tabitha just breaks Ann's phone. _Okay. _"AUGH! Tabitha! I _hate _you!" I said to Chelsea, who was pretending to be "Tabitha". "*Breaks down into tears* I might of be-een your best friend, but NOW I'm no-ot! I-II THOU-OUGHT you said we'd neve-er tell each-choth-er we hated the other-er *hiccup*," Chelsea, playing Tabitha's role said. "You remembered the "Chingy-Trash-Candy-Lollipop-Puppies N Kittens N Sugar" code we made when we were only 4? That was over 10 years ago! How could you remember that?" I, playing Ann, said. "We swore we'd **NEVER FORGET **that code..." Chelsea, or Tabitha, said. "Awwwww," "Ann" said. "And... Stop! I would say cut, but I'm not the director," James said. I laughed a bit at his comment. "Anyways, congratulations, Chyna Parks- or should I say 'Ann'?" Larry said. I almost screamed, but was stopped by Chelsea's comment, "No, no you shouldn't, Larry." I, being me, screamed at the top on my lungs. I stopped after about 30 seconds, because I noticed them covering their ears. "Oops." was all that came out of my mouth. What just happened? Is this a real, real dream? A fake, fake dream? A real, fake dream? A fake, real dream? Did I seriously just get a part on a movie? Will I ACTUALLY be on TV, where people will ACTUALLY know my name? SERIOUSLY? Like, REALLY? Is this real, real, like, not even a dream, real? Seriously? I owe it all to Olive, though! She's the one who pushed me to audition! Well... Thanks Olive!**  
**

* * *

**Okay. Chyna got the part of "Ann". What happens if she forgets line on the Live Performance? Or what if she just faints? What happens if the Understory gets sick and Chyna can't make it, either? Who will play Ann? What if everything is just PERFECT? Find out in later chapters. **

**Authour's/Author's Notice: Ello, my Nyleaks/Naleaks (My name backwards without the 'S'). If you think this is my first story on THIS (I've had numerous accounts... FINE! It was, like, 2 or 3) account, you're wrong. I HAD two stories, but they "disappeared". Thank you, Kaity helping me, by the way! I'm not saying the whole story, because truthfully, I don't even know it. **

**Random Update: ... London! So far, I LOVE ENGLAND! I've been here since the beginning of summer, just to visit, I'm hoping I'll live here when I turn 18 (-July 10th Birthdays) Shout Out to Kaity, and other July 10th Birthday People!**

** I just got an idea, PM me if you're birthday is, or is close to, July 10th! PM me if your birthday is: January 1st, January 4th, January 6th, January 20th, February 2nd, February 3rd, February 14th, February 26th, February 29th, March 21st, April 1st, April 6th, April 7th, May 30th, June 3rd, June 6th, June 15th, July 10th, July 30th, July 31st, August 1st, August 10th, August 11th, August 19th, September 13th, September 18th, October 27th, November 20th, December 24th, December 25th, December 26th, and|or December 30th.**

** I know February 29th is only in the year, every 4 years (Next one is in 2016!), but I think it would be cool to have a February 29th birthday. To the February 29th birthdays, when it's a year where there isn't a February 29th, do you, guys, like, celebrate your birthday on March 1st? Or what? Hahahahahah.**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to follow Romans 8:28 (iPlayPiano4God) on Twitter! Well, em... em... Well, em... Buh Bye... or ** **_TOODLES! _**


	2. Chyna and Olive's Practice Talk

**This is a crossover story** **between** **the two TV shows, "A.N.T. Farm" and "Austin & Ally". Hope you enjoy! {I** **don't own** **"A.N.T. Farm"** **and/or "Austin Ally", as far as characters, all I own is Sienna Ellie Ellis (Kaity) and Emma Grace Aills (Kaelan/Kaelyn), which will NOT be in this chapter, but the next.}**

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

Leaves are rustling outside. The wind at at "breeze mode". Is it weird to have this weather at 4 A.M. Ohhhhhhhh, welllllll. What to do, what to- _do. _

**One Direction! (1)**

Aaaaaaauuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhh!

**Baby, you got me sick,**  
**I don't know what I did,**  
**Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah,**  
**Got your voice in my head,**  
**Sayin' "Let's just be friends,"**  
**Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah**

**I'm tryna be okay,**  
**I'm tryna be alright,**  
**But seein' you with him,**  
**Just don't feel right.**

**And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad**  
**Gettin' over you-ooh,**  
**And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack**  
**Lookin' like you do-ooh,**  
**'Cause you're all I ever wanted,**  
**Thought you would be the one**  
**It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,**  
**Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,**

**Yeah,**  
**Baby now that you're gone,**  
**I can't stand dumb love songs,**  
**Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah**  
**Everyone's tellin' me,**  
**I'm just too blind to see,**  
**How you messed me up, I'm better off now, yeah**

**I'm tryna be okay,**  
**I'm tryna be alright,**  
**But seein' you with him,**  
**Just don't feel right**

**And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad**  
**Gettin' over you-ooh,**  
**And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack**  
**Lookin' like you do-ooh,**  
**'Cause you're all I ever wanted,**  
**Thought you would be the one**  
**It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,**  
**Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**  
**Ow!**  
**Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Yeah, every time you look like that,**  
**Ow!**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Ow!**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**You're givin' me a heart attack**

**But seeing you with him,**  
**Just don't feel right**

**And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad**  
**Gettin' over you-ooh,**  
**And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack**  
**Lookin' like you do-ooh,**  
**'Cause you're all I ever wanted,**  
**Thought you would be the one**  
**It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,**  
**Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,**

**You,**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**You're all I ever wanted,**  
**Ow**  
**Yeah, every time you look like that,**  
**Ow**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Come on, you're all I ever wanted**  
**Ow**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**You're giving me a heart attack,**  
**Ow!**

I just LOOOOOOVVEEEE One Direction! Oooooh, I'mma do another! **(2)**

**Maybe it's the way she walked (wow)**  
**Straight into my heart and stole it.**  
**Through the doors and past the guards (wow),**  
**Just like she already owned it.**

**I said, "Can you give it back to me?"**  
**She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."**

**And we danced all night to the best song ever.**  
**We knew every line. Now I can't remember**  
**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**  
**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.**

**I think it went oh, oh, oh**  
**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**I think it goes oh**

**Said her name was Georgia Rose (wow),**  
**And her daddy was a dentist.**  
**Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)**  
**But she kissed me like she meant it.**

**I said, "Can I take you home with me?"**  
**She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."**

**And we danced all night to the best song ever.**  
**We knew every line. Now I can't remember**  
**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**  
**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.**

**I think it went oh, oh, oh**  
**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**I think it goes oh**

**You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,**  
**And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,**  
**(oh, oh, oh**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you,**  
**And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, how we danced**

**1, 2, 1, 2, 3**

**How we danced all night to the best song ever.**  
**We knew every line. Now I can't remember**  
**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**  
**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.**  
**(We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah)**

**We danced all night to the best song ever.**  
**We knew every line. Now I can't remember**  
**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**  
**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.**

**I think it went oh, oh, oh**  
**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**I think it goes oh**

**Best song ever,**  
**It was the best song ever.**  
**It was the best song ever,**  
**It was the best song ever.**

I'm guessing I have to go, _nooooooooow. _Okay. Hey, wait! Chyna is coming in! "_Heyyy, _Chyna!" I 'casually' said. I blew it, didn't I? "Whatcha want?" she then says. She knows me sooooooooo well.

* * *

**Chyna's POV**

I came in Mine and Olive's dorm. Next thing I know, she's asking me to go to the coming up Talent show. Ah! Maaaaaaaaybeee. "I dunno, Olive㈌9," I say exactly 13.6 seconds after she asked, not that I'm counting or anything... Ha? I didn't say anything! Oh, come ooooon! I'm pretty sure she counts since we've been friiiiiiiieeeeeeeeendddds, because, well, uh, besties do that for eachother! "Come on! You can choose the song! We can do a duet!" she begs. "Okay," is all I can manage to get out, because I TOTALLY forgot to tell her I gor the part of Ann, oh well, I'll tell her later. "Phenomenal! What song?" she asks and gives me a moment to thing. Uh, how about a R5 song?" I ask for a nod of approval or something. "Sure!"

**(3)**

{Chyna}

**Oh no, here we go**  
**Hear your voice on the radio**  
**Like every single song is about you, uh**

**Every sec that we spent**  
**Like cement stuck up in my head**  
**Got me so distracted and confused**

{Olive}

**Baby, I think I've lost my mind**  
**Feels like you crashed into my life**  
**I keep on losin' track of time**  
**I'm so messed up, yeah**

**I'm so messed up!**

{Both}

**I can't remember what I did tonight**  
**Or even yesterday**  
**Like dude, where's my car?**  
**Excuse me, what's my name?**

**Someone gave me these clothes**  
**I can't remember who**  
**My mind's a total blank**  
**But I just can't forget about you,**  
**Ooh ooh oh (forget about you)**

{Olive}

**Think that it's comin' back**  
**Something about the time we had**  
**Wish that we would've been recordin'**

**So right, super tight**  
**Can't recall a thing last night**  
**But woke up with a smile in the morning**

{Chyna}

**Baby, I think I've lost my mind**  
**Feels like you crashed into my life**  
**I keep on losin' track of time**  
**I'm so messed up, yeah**

**I'm so messed up!**

{Both}

**I can't remember what I did tonight (did tonight)**  
**Or even yesterday**  
**Like, dude, where's my car?**  
**Excuse me, what's my name? (excuse me what's my name)**

**Someone gave me these clothes**  
**I can't remember who**  
**My mind's a total blank**  
**But I just can't forget about you,**  
**Ooh oh oh forget about you**  
**Forget about you**

**I just can't forget about you**  
**(Yeah, you, you, you)**  
**Forget about you**  
**(Oh, I just can't forget about you)**

{Chyna}

**Which way is up? Which way is down?**  
**Can't stop this room from spinning 'round**

{Olive}

**I'm floating high, high off the ground**  
**Caught in my head, can't get you out**

{Both}

**I can't remember what I did tonight**  
**Or even yesterday**  
**Like, dude, where's my car?**  
**Excuse me, what's my name? (oh oh ohhhh)**

**Someone gave me these clothes**  
**I can't remember who**  
**My mind's a total blank**  
**But I just can't forget about you,**  
**(Ooh ooh oh) ooh forget about you**

**I just can't forget about you (ooh oh ooh)**  
**Forget about you**

**Oh, woah**  
**Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, whoah, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh**

Wow! We did that... Pretty decent (not amazing or perfect) and we didn't even practice! Aha! :)㈌9ㇸ5ㇸ6ㇶ8ㇷ1

* * *

**(1)- Heart Attack by One Direction**

**(2)- Best Song Ever by One Direction**

**(3)- (I Can't) Forget About You- R5**

**As you can or may tell, I'm a HUGE Directioner and R5inator! Ah! ✌**

* * *

Okay, Nyleaks! That is the end of chapter 2! It had OVER 1,000 words (1,600 words to be exact.) Yay me! Guess what, though? Last chapter had EXACTLY 777 words! That's amazing! Anyhoodles...

**Random Update: **... Kaity! Yep, shout out to Kaity! KAITY! ㈌9㈳5✌

_**TOODLES!**  
_


	3. Ally's New Employee Job

**This is a crossover story** **between** **the two TV shows, "A.N.T. Farm" and "Austin & Ally". Hope you enjoy! {I** **don't own** **"A.N.T. Farm"** **and/or "Austin Ally", as far as characters, all I own is Sienna Ellie Ellis (Kaity) and Emma Grace Aills (Kaelan/Kaelyn), which will NOT be in this chapter.} **

**Okay, guys. If you are reading this reply "Best Song Ever & Oreos". Okay, I just wanted to update before school started. I know, people in some countries have school during summer (which is weird, but they have longer winter breaks, spring break, etc.) and people in other countries probably started now, but for me... It hasn't, so here I go! Wish me luck!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Okay. Today will be the day I get a new employee. Dad said I could so I can go on vacation. But I'm not going on vacation. He wants me to, I want to work. I see work as an opportunity more than a job. An opportunity to see the world and *live while we're young* **(One Direction Reference!)**. *But, it's only for today. This agony awaits!* **(Frozen Reference!)**. Okay, can I say I just absolutely LOVE One Direction & Frozen! And, of course, The Fault in Our Stars! Eeep! Oops, sorry. Here comes Austin and Dez. "Hey Ally," Dez says. "Hey!" I reply. "What's up, Ally?" Austin asks, seeming confused... Maybe, he sees my "Looking For New Employees here, Don't Want Disruptions, So Leave!" look. *Na.* **(Sodium Reference!)**. Only Trish knows that look.

* * *

**Sorry, it was REALLY short, but I'm having Writer's Block! Ugh! Sorry:| ㈌9**

**Random Update: ... Problem!... I'm listening to Problem by Ariana Grande.**

** _TOODLES! ❤㈌9✌_  
**


End file.
